Un nouveau voisin
by Maeko washi
Summary: Hanji est une fille comme les autre mais qui au font se sent seul depuis toujours, on l'harcelais pour aucune raison mais c'est peut-être l'intervention d'un nouveau voisin qui lui rendras son sourire de folle. LevixHanji.
1. Chapter 1

Salut alors voici ma nouvelle fanfiction j'ai choisi le couple Levihan vus qu'il n'est pas très rependus et aussi que je kiff se couple encore plus que Ereri

Désoler pour les faute d'orto

Le chapitre 6 d'Une étrange princesse sortira peut-être après les vacance

Bon bonne lecture

* * *

Un nouveau voisin

Chapitre 1

La cloche sonna signifiant la fin des cours je commence à ranger mes affaires comme une grande parti des élèves. Enfin je peux profiter pleinement de mon Week end même si je dois faire mes devoir. Je me dirige vers la sortie quand je vois les silhouettes de Nabana et Pétra.

« Coucou Hanji ça va dit-elle

-Oui tu veux quoi ? demandais-je

-Et bien tu sais ce soir j'organise une fête et je voulais savoir si…

-Je ne suis pas intéresser merci au revoir dis-je d'un ton sec tss il est hors de question que j'accepte, en plus venant de la part de cette pinpèche.

-Pourquoi ? osa-t-elle me demander alors qu'elle savait très bien.

-Je n'ai pas envie c'est tout » dis-je avent de tourné les talons.

Vous vous demander surement pourquoi j'ai refusé et bien c'est très simple, la dernière fois elle ma « drogué » et j'ai passé toute la soirée à dire des connerie et j'ai faillie perdre ma virginité à cause d'elle (je suis toujours vierge je vous rassure). Et à cause de ça j'ai passé mes dernières années de collège a la maison car tout le monde m'harcelais, mais maintenant je suis dans un lycée ou (presque) tout le monde à oublier cette histoire. Je continue à marcher quand j'entend plusieurs voix familières.

« Grande sœur Hanji ! dirent des enfants sortant du collège

-A Mikasa Eren Armin bonjour, ça va, dis-je.

-Oui merci grande sœur, dit Eren.

-Désoler grande sœur mais grand-père est arrivé au revoir, dit Armin.

-D'accord et bien à lundi, dis-je avec un sourire de dégénérer.

-Et comme je pars à droite ba au revoir grande sœur et fait attention à toi Eren, dit Mikasa.

-Au revoir, hii alors ça va Eren demandais-je.

-Ouais

-Tu mens hii alors que ce qui t'arrive petit frère.

-Il y a un nouveau voisin dans notre quartier.

-Et.

-Ma mère l'invite lui et son oncle à la maison et toi aussi, demain soir.

-Quoi et ta peur de quoi qu'il te dévore.

-Non mais le garçon il est bizarre à tien le voilà c'est lui.

-Ok, c'est vrai qu'il est bizarre mais, c'est bon aller à demain soir petit frère, dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-A demain soir. »

Je commence à sortir mes clefs quand je vois le garçon sortir, il me remarqua et ce tourna vers moi avec un regard qui voulais dire « Ta un problème » je tourne les clefs de cher moi et rentre. J'embrasse ma mère et monte dans ma chambre. Pourquoi il a fallu que ma mère accepte je hais les diner entre voisin, enfin aller je commence à faire mes devoir quand ma mère m'appela.

« Oui maman tu veux quoi-

-A ma chérie je te présente Levi Ackerman.

-Bonjour Levi, moi c'est Hanji ravie de faire ta connaissance, dit-je ».

Il possédait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, et rasés sur les côtés je trouve que ça lui donnait un style de militaire qui lui allait bien. Il possède d'intimidants yeux bleu acier. Malgré sa petite taille, j'avais l'impression qu'il devait avoir un physique très développé. Mis à part son froncement de sourcils , l'expression de son visage était neutre presque flippente.

« Salut, de même, dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Ma chéri peux-tu faire visiter les alentour à Levi comme il est nouveau il ne connaît pas bien les lieux alors tu veux bien ?

-Oui pas de problème, mais maintenant ou demain ?

-J'aimerais bien aujourd'hui, intervenu Levi.

-Ok pas de problème, je mets mes chaussures et on y va, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Bon et bien je vous laisse, a ce soir ma chérie. »

Durant le trajet j'ai remarqué que Levi n'était pas très bavarde donc je décide de faire disparaître se vide.

« Dit Levi tu vas dans quel lycée, moi je suis dans le lycée Titan High school.

-Moi aussi je suis dans le lycée Titan High school.

-Donc c'est toi le nouveau de ma classe !

-Heu je crois, en parlant du lycée tu peux me montrer le chemin ?

-D'accord, mais si tu veux on peut aller en semble au lycée.

-Ouais si tu veux.

Le trajet se passa beaucoup mieux il était un peu plus bavard, on parla de tout et de rien, lorsqu'au loin j'aperçus deux silhouettes familières.

« Merde pas elle, dis-je.

-Comment ça pas elle ? me demanda-t-il.

-Long histoire, suis-moi sans poser de question. »

Je pris Levi pars le bras et ont courra jusqu'au parc, apprès se marathon Levi s'installa sur un banc sortant une bouteille d'eau pour boire.

« Tu cours vachement vite pour une fille.

-Merci enfin, on les a semés.

-Pourquoi c'étaient qui ?

-Des fille que je n'apprécie pas des masses, elles m'ont causer des problèmes dans le passer.

-Quoi comme problème ?

-Je ne préfère pas en parler.

-Très bien alors on rentre, me dit-il d'un ton strict

Le chemin du retour ma parue interminable, j'avais tellement peur que Petra et Nabana me voyant avec un garçon. Mais quelle idée d'avoir accepté de faire le guide touristique aujourd'hui, sachant quelles sortent ce soir faire la fête, mais que je suis conne enfin…heu pourquoi il me regarde lui.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes il y a un truc sur mon visage.

-Elles sont bizarre tes lunette, osa-t-il me dire se petit connard de merde.

-Oui et sa te dérange.

-Non pas vraiment, tu les as achetées où ?

-Non je ne les ai pas achetées, je les ai trouver dans un vieux carton cher mes grand parent, et a cette époque je refusais de mettre des lunette, mais je ne sais pas quand j'ai vus cette paires de lunette sa ma rendus bizarrement nostalgique comme si je les avais déjà porter dans un passé intérieur ou quelque chose comme sa…pardon, quand je commence à parler je ne peux plus m'arrêter désoler.

-Non c'est intéressant.

-D'accord.

Arriver cher moi je le salua en se donnent rendez-vous pour demain soir. Arrivez cher moi je monte dans ma chambre pour finir mon travaille, une fois fait j'attrapais mon portable et remarque que Eren m'avait spammer de message, mon dieu il ne changera jamais.

 _Á Eren : Salut frangin_

 _De Eren : Sa va grande sœur j'ai vus le nouveau voisin rentrer cher toi et sortir avec toi il ne ta rien fais tu vas bien !_

 _Á Eren : AHH tes trop drôle on dirais Mikasa et oui je vais bien le nouveau voisin s'appelle Levi et il voulait juste que je le fasse visiter les alentour et tu sais quoi c'est lui le nouveau de ma classe._

 _De Eren : Sérieux c'est lui le nouveau pff il est petit je te paris qu'il fais 1m60, il est cool ?_

 _Á Eren : Pas très bavard mais oui il est sympa_

 _De Eren : Ok bon je te laisse je dois aller manger salut._

 _Á Eren : Salut a demain._

 _De Eren : A demain_

J'espère que demain sera une bonne journée.

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre 1 j'espère qu'ils vous a plus

Hésité pas a m'envoyer des reviews pour me donner des conseil pour améliorer l'histoire sur ceux bye

Kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Salut je suis désoler si ça a pris du temps, mais c'est que les cour mon pris et comme mon frangin me fais la gueule il ne veut presque plus me laisser le pc donc dsl sur ceux je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2 kiss

* * *

Un nouveau voisin

Chapitre 2 partie 1

Dring~

Le réveille sonna me faisant tomber du lit. Je pris mon portable pour voir l'heur.

« Quoi six heures du matin, bon qu'es que je pourrais faire ? Mais je sais ! Je repris mon portable et alla dans mes contacts.

-Qui serais d'accord pour faire un footing avec moi. Je réfléchis un moment mais je me suis dit que déranger mes amis à six heures du matin serais une mauvaise idée.

-Pas grave j'irais toute seule, » dis-je en attrapent mes lunettes et mon jogging.

Je descends en bas pris un petit déjeuner bien consistent, pris mes clefs et sortis. Ce matin le temps était magnifique, je courais à perdre haleine en faisant parfois de courte pause, je continuais de courir en trottinant car je commençais à fatiguer, je pris mon portable, il était 8h34, merde il faut que je file avent que maman me claque. Mais quelle idée stupide de faire un footing ce matin alors que je devais me pomponner pour être présentable ce soir, aller-retour à la maison…. Mais qu'es qui fout là.

« Levi ! crie-ai-je.

-Salut Hanji, dit-il.

-Toi aussi tu faisais un footing ou tu te promenais, dis-je avec un sourire de détraquer.

-Les deux mais là je dois rentrer, je dois aider mon oncle avec les cartons.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? lui demande-ai-je.

-Si tu veux.

-Cool on rentre ensemble ?

-Heu ok. »

Durent le trajet j'avais bizarrement l'impression qu'on m'observait, se n'étais pas Levi qui me regardais mais….

« Ça va ? me dit-il sèchement

-J…J'ai comme l'impression que on nous observe.

-Tu ne l'as pas remarqué le gamin derrière le buisson ?

-Un gamin ? Eren ! Sort tout de suite.

Un gamin du nom d'Eren sortie d'un buisson, recouvert de feuille dans ses cheveux.

« Coucou grande sœur hii, désoler Mikasa m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue avec un garçon et quand elle me la décrit ba j'en ai conclus que c'était le nouveau voisin, voilà pardon grande sœur promis plus jamais je recommence, me dit-il en me faisant une tête de chien battu.

-Haaa plus le temps passe plus tu ressembles a Mikasa haha, vous irez tellement bien ensemble, dis-je en rigolant.

Suite à cette phrase je rigolai de plus belle en voyant un magnifique Eren cramoisi, trop _cute._

« Hanji ce n'est pas drôle arrête de te moquer de moi.

-Haa ça va rhô aller rigole, avoue que tu l'aime bien hein, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord je l'ai bien mais c'est tout.

-…

-Pardon Levi tu dois être perdus, je te présente Eren Jäger il a 11 ans c'est un ami.

-Bonjour.

-Salut.

-Bon maintenant que les présentations son faite on peut y aller ?

-Ok, » dirent-il.

Le trajet était agréable Eren et Levi ne faisaient que se disputer avec des « sale gamins » et des « sale shorty », je n'avais jamais autant ri de toute ma vie mais mon rire disparus quand je sentis le regard persistent de Levi sur moi. Il a quoi cette fois si, bon je vais faire comme si de rien n'étaient. Arriver dans notre quartier, Eren couru vers cher lui en nous faisant un signe de la main.

« Heu Levi je te rejoint je dois prévenir ma mère que je vais t'aider.

-Ok je t'attends devant cher moi. »

Je me dirigeai alors en direction de cher moi, j'ouvris ma porte mais sur le palier m'attendais un monstre un bête qui se nomme….

« B.…Bonjour m…maman.

-Dit moi il est quelle heure, ma ché-ris.

-Heu il est 9h24…

-Je t'ai dit quoi hier rappelle moi ».

*Flash-back*

En rentrent de ma « promenade » avec Levi, j'ai trouvé ma mère dans ma chambre à m'attendre de pied ferme.

« Heu il y a un problème maman ?

-Non absolument pas je voulais juste savoir. Demain tu as prévu quelque chose avec tes « frangins » ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Très bien donc demain je voudrais que tu ailles au centre-ville t'acheter un PUTAIN DE ROBE ET C'EST UN ORDRE OK ! cria-elle

-Oui mais pourquoi maman ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande pourquoi regarde dans ton armoire il n'y a aucune foutue robe de soirée ou une robe simple de jour et demain on a un dîner entre voisin et ta rien à te mettre à par des vêtements masculins qui viennent de ton père donc demain à 8H45 précise tu vas au centre-ville comprit !

-C…comprit maman.

-Bien bonne nuit ma chéris », me dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

*Fin du *Flash-back*

« Tu m'as dit d'aller au centre-ville à 8H45.

-D'accord alors explique-moi pourquoi tu es sortie faire un footing alors que je t'avais donné un ordre à faire, me dit-elle oui car , moi aller toute seul acheter des vêtements féminins était pour moi un parcours de combattent.

-Désoler sur le chemin je suis tombé sur Levi et on a discuté et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas fini son déménagement et je lui suis proposer mon aide…

-Bon j'accepte, mais tu vas dire à Levi de t'accompagner avec toi au centre-ville, et qu'il le veut ou non, maintenant va prendre une douche et va t'habiller.

-Oui. »

Je me dirigeai alors vers ma chambre, je pris des vêtements propres et alla dans la salle de bain. Je pris un bon bain et m'habilla, je sortis de cher moi en me dirigea cher Levi qui m'attendais devant cher lui assise sur les mâches avec son portable à la main.

« Levi~.

-Hmm

-Le camion n'est pas arrivée.

-Non pas encore mon oncle m'a dit qu'il vient dans une trentaine de minute.

-Je vois. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu vis avec ton oncle ?

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 5 ans et je n'ai jamais connue mon père.

-Hein. Ta mère avait qu'elle âges quand-elle est morte ?

-Pff alors m'a mère quand elle était à la fac elle a rencontré un mec qui est devenus son petit copain, un jour ils ont couché et un mois plus tard elle lui apprend qu'elle est enceinte, et cette enculer du jour au lendemain a disparu ma mère ne voulant pas avorter elle me garda, et ma élever elle et son frère mon oncle, mais un jour elle tomba malade, quand mon oncle est rentrer dans l'appart je lui ai dit que ma mère ne se réveiller pas et quand il est rentré dans sa chambre il découvris le corps sans vie de ma mère. Il marqua une pause avent de reprendre. Le jour de l'enterrement mon oncle me prit avec lui et depuis ce jour je vie avec lui ma mère avait 24 ans quand elle est morte, voilà donc tu connais mon histoire sa te va.

-Wow putain je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

-Je ne sais pas j'aurais peut-être pas du te poser la question.

-Non c'est bon c'est du passer. Tien voilà le camion est arriver, on y va.

-Oui. »

Je me sentais vraiment mal d'avoir posé cette question, putain Hanji s'il vivait avec son oncle c'est qu'il n'a pas de parent, enfin je commençais à ramener les cartons dans la maison. J'ai remarqué que pour deux personnes ils y avaient énormément de carton et même ils y en avaient qui devait peser au moins 10Kg à croire qu'à l'intérieur il pouvait avoirs des cadavres pff j'ai vraiment d'étrange idées parfois. Sans m'en rendre compte je commençais à avoir un sourire de psychopathe a cette idée de cadavre ce qui n'échappât pas a Levi.

« Hanji tu pense à quoi de glauque ?

-Hii nan en fait comme il y a beaucoup de carton et que certain sont lourd je me suis laisser penser qu'il y aurait peut-être des cadavres c'est pour ça.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas bien toi.

-Oui je le sais on me le dit souvent.

-Tien c'est le dernier carton tu peux le rentrer, je dois régler certain document avec le déménageur.

-Pas de souci. »

Je déposai le dernier carton, Levi m'avait indiqué de le mettre dans la cuisine. J'examina la cuisine qui était vachement grande, recouverte d'un blanc immaculer et aussi pour des personnes qui viennent d'emménager c'était, propre. J'entendis la porte fermée ce qui signifiais que Levi était rentrer. A cette instant précise je me suis rappeler ce que m'avait ordonné de faire ma mère, aller Hanji va si va lui demander ce n'est pas comme s'il allait te tuer.

« Levi je peux te demander un truc, dis-je en me dandinant comme une folle.

-Oui c'est quoi ?

-Ma mère veut que tu m'accompagne au centre-ville.

-Ok mais je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Elle veut que tu t'assures que j'ai bien acheté une robe.

-Une robe ne me dit pas que t'es sérieuse là.

-Ba le truc c'est que quand ma mère me demande d'aller m'acheter des vêtements je reviens toujours avec des vêtements masculins c'est pour ça, alors tu veux bien.

-Oui mais elle va te servir a quoi cette robe ?

-C'est pour le dîner de ce soir.

-Je comprend, bon tu m'attends je vais prendre une douche.

-Oui caporale.

-Pardon ?

-Nan c'est rien c'est avec Eren et les autres on a eu un délire n'essaye pas de comprendre. »

Une heure plus tard moi et Levi étions près, entre temps je suis allé prévenir à ma mère que Levi était d'accord et rassurer Eren qui ne voulait pas me lâcher, il voulait m'accompagné, j'ai accepté. Après êtres arrivée au centre-ville accompagné de Levi et Eren (qui se sont durant tout le trajet disputer), Eren m'indiqua un magasin de femme ou allait souvent sa mère. Arriver dans le magasins une vendeuse nous saluât en nous demandant ce que nous voulions.

« Donc mademoiselle que voulez-vous ?

-Heu je veux juste une robe simple et pas chère voilà voilà, dis-je gêné. Elle se grata le menton un moment, et son visage s'illumina comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. Mais je sais ce qu'il vous faut ! cria-t-elle. »

Elle me prit par le bras laissent Eren et Levi en confusion total. Elle m'amena dans une cabine en me donnent trois robes à essayer, elle repartie pour chercher Levi et Eren qui était rester devant l'entrer elle les amena devant la cabine ou j'étais.

« Voilà donc les garçons quand elle aura fini les essayages appeler moi sur ceux bonne essayage.

-Heu shorty ta comprit ou pas se qui vient de passer.

-Non et tu ne m'appelle pas comme ça gamin.

-C'est moi que t'appelle de gamin.

-Haa c'est trop mignon~.

-Qu'es qui est mignon grande sœur ?

-On dirais deux frères qui se dispute c'est mignon.

-Bon Hanji tu les essaye ses robes.

-Ok »

Je retournai dans la cabine le sourire à la lèvre. La première robe que j'essayais était rose fushia avec quel que froufrou.

« Alors.

-Next.

-Ok »

La seconde robe était rouge ouverte au niveau de la jambe jusqu'à la cuisse ouverte dans le dos et aussi avec un grand décolleter.

« Heu et cette robe de soirée ?

-Eren ferme les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ferme les putains ! ordonna-t-il en cachant les yeux d'Eren.

-Je vais me changer j'imagine.

-Oui et grouille toi ! cri a-t-il avec des joues rosées. »

La dernière robe était une robe rose pâle a demi manche a col rond sur le buste il y avait de la dentelle en forme de fleur une ceinture au niveau de la taille et elle m'arrivait a mis mollet.

« Alors cette fois si ?

-Elle est par-fait grande sœur on dirait une princesse. Tu en pense quoi Levi.

-…

-Levi, Levi, Levi ! insista Eren.

-Hmm pardon !?

-Tu la trouve comment ?

-Elle est bien, tu la prends ou pas ?

-Oui. Madame ! cri-ai-je

-Oui mademoiselle ?

-J'ai choisi cette robe-là.

-D'accord alors rejoignez moi à la caisse merci, dit-elle en se dirigent vers la caisse.

-Grande sœur elle coute combien la robe ?

-A oui attend. Elle coute 15€ ! seulement putain elle est pas cher !

-Ta fait une bonne affaire grande sœur.

-Bon tu la paye ou pas là c'est bientôt midi et j'ai la dal.

-Désoler. »

Arriver à la caisse je donnai mon article a la vendeuse qui le mis dans un sac, après avoir payé je proposai au garçon de manger une pizza a la pizzéria du coin et bien sûr ils sont acceptés. Pendant qu'on mangeait Levi faisait que de me fixer.

« J'ai un truc sur le visage Levi ? demande-ai-je.

-Non ?

-Alors pourquoi tu me regarde ?

-Et bien je voudrais savoir qui était c'est deux filles, que j'ai vue hier quand j'étais avec toi ?

-Et bien...

-Ce sont deux grosse SALOPE ! cria Eren.

-Eren chute. Veuillez m'excuser . Eren tien toi tranquille on est dans un restaurent, dis-je à voix basse.

-Pardon. Mais c'est la vérité après ce qu'elle ton fait…

-Eren ce n'est rien ça fait longtemps, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

-Bon Hanji tu m'explique.

-Oui donc par ou commencer, et bien c'est deux filles se nomme Petra et Nabana. Je les connais depuis le jardin d'enfance on a toujours été amies, mais durant la fin d'année de 4ème elles sont devenues de plus en plus distante avec moi, et à la fin d'année de 4ème elle organisa une fête cher elle et là elles sont revenue vers moi en me disant qu'elle voulait me faire un surprise en m'invitant à cette fête. Donc quand ce fut le jour de la fête et bien elles avaient prévu une grosse surprise et…

-C'était quoi cette surprise ?

-Et bien avent qu'elle annonce la nouvelle, Nabana m'avait donné à boire un truc et je pensais que c'était du jus mais en fait non c'était de la bière mélanger à une « drogue », et cette surprise c'était moi et après durant le reste de la soirée je me comportais comme une pute et j'ai failli perdre ma virginité. Et le lendemain tout le monde se foutu de ma gueule et le reste de mon année de 4ème j'ai dû subir l'harcèlement de tout le collège et ma dernière année de collège je les passer cher moi, enfermer pour ne plus subir d'harcèlement. Mais maintenait j'ai changé. Moi Hanji Zoé en second au lycée Titan High school je jure de plus jamais me faire m'manipuler par ce genre de fille, dis-je avec le point serré.

-Je comprend. Bon Hanji Eren on devrais y aller.

-A bon il est qu'elle heure ? demanda Eren.

-Quatorze heure et quel que.

-Quoi c'est tout c'est bon on a le temps, de manger une glace.

-Ouais une glace ! ce réguisa Eren.

-Ok mais j'aimerais acheter un truc avant.

-D'accord bon moi je vais payer, dis-je.

Après avoir payé je rejoignis les garçons pour continuer notre balade. Levi nous avait emmener dans une boutique de thé, son péché mignon était le thé noir de la pisse de grand-mère comme on dit moi et Eren, comment on peut aimer se thé il est amer et dégelasse passons on continua notre balade qu'en une voix que je connais trop bien m'interpelle, à cet instant je me figeai sur place.

« Hanji ! cria au loin une peste.

-Merde pas elle, dis-je.

-Coucou Hanji ça va.

-Coucou Petra oui ça va, dis-je mais sa irais mieux si tu n'étais pas là, pense-ai-je.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas seul tu faisais quoi ?

-On faisait des courses et là on s'apprêtais à rentrer n'es pas Hanji, intervenus Eren en me prennant par la manche.

-Coucou Eren ça va.

-Peut-être, bon on doit y aller, insista Eren.

-Je vois mais Hanji qui est ce garçon qui est avec toi ?

-C'est...

-Je suis une connaissance de Hanji et maintenant tu peux nous laisser, dit Levi en me prennent lui aussi par la manche.

-C'est dommage mais ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous accompagne alors, dit-elle en prennent Levi par le bras. Merci vous êtes trop sympa, alors Levi tu es dans quel Lycée.

-Pff dans le même que toi.

-A bon mais je ne t'ai jamais vue auparavant…Mais je sais tu es le nouveau alors c'est toi le nouveau de notre classe, ravie de te rencontrer, moi c'est…

-Petra je sais, dit-il sèchement.

-Je vois, tu as une petite copine ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non mais elle est sérieuse de demander ça, pense-ai-je.

-Non, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

-Je voulais juste savoir, dit-elle lorsque son téléphone vibra. Je suis désolée mais j'ai un truc à faire à lundi ! cria-t-elle au loin. Peux à peux elle commençait à disparaître dans la foule présent dans le centre-ville.

-Hanji.

-Oui Eren ?

-J'ai comme un mauvais présentiment, dit Eren dans le plus grand sérieux.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter si elle me fait quelque chose elle sera mon prochain sujet d'expérience, dis-je avec un sourire sinistre.

-Haa si tu haha le dis grande sœur ! » rigolas Eren.

Le reste du trajet se passa mieux sans cette peste, comme d'habitude Eren et Levi se sont encor disputer, arriver cher moi je quittai les garçons pour rentrer dans ma cellule ou le bourreau est ma mère.

* * *

Re donc j'espère que ceux chapitre vous a plus et n'hésiter pas a me dire se que vous en avez penser et si vous le voulez proposer moi vos idée aller kiss


	3. Chapter 22

Chapitre 2 partie 2

« Alors ma chérie tu est partis vers 10H et tu reviens à 15H tu m'explique !

-Il n'y a rien n'a expliquer après avoir acheté cette robe on est partis déjeuner.

-Je comprend mieux. Alors tu peux me montrer la robe que tu as choisie !? me dit-elle en me serrent fort contre sa poitrine.

-D'accord mais tu peux arrêter tu m'étouffes.

-Pardon ma chéris. »

Quand je sortis la robe du sac ma mère s'émerveille devant cette magnifique robe rose pale, elle arrachât la robe de mes mains et me dévêtue en m'obligent à porter la robe. Je ne la fis pas attendre et l'enfila.

« Alors comment tu me trouves maman ?

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie, tu me ressembles quand j'avais ton âge. Bon il faut que je finisse de préparer le gâteau Hanji change toi et vient m'aider.

-Ok maman. »

Jusqu'à 19H moi et ma mère avons passer toute l'après-midi à faire plusieurs petit gâteau, le diner était à 19H45 donc durant les minutes restantes je commençais à stresser ce qui n'est pas dans mon habitude pourquoi je stresse, aller calme-toi tout va bien se passer. Il était bientôt l'heure du diner ma mère m'avait ordonné de me détacher les cheveux pour paraître plus féminine LOL. Arriver devant cher Eren je commençais à stresser pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Mes parents toquèrent a la porte et c'est un mignon Eren qui nous accueillait.

« Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Eren, dirent mes parents.

-Re sœurette, ça va t'es toute pale ?

-Oui je vais bien, Levi est arriver ? demande-ai-je. Merde mais pourquoi je demande sa moi j'aimerais tellement que Levi ne soit pas….pense-ai-je

-Je te manque à ce point Hanji, dit-il en me prennent par les hanche pour que je me rapproche de lui.

-Non je voulais juste m'assurer que vous ne vous disputiez pas c'est tout, dis-je.

-Si tu le dis, dit-il en me lâchant.

-Les enfant vous attendez quoi pour rentrer, dit une voie qui m'est totalement inconnue.

-Bonjour vous ne serez pas l'oncle de Levi ? demande-ai-je gêner.

-Oui mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Kenny Ackerman l'oncle de Levi et vous ?

-Je m'appelle Hanji Zoe.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger mais vous pouvez rentrer, dit Eren.

-Pardon Eren, dis-je. »

Quand je suis rentré mes parents et ceux d'Eren commençais déjà à discuter, l'oncle de Levi c'est lui aussi rejoins à leur discutions d'adultes chiante, Eren lui nous avais proposer de passer le temps en jouent au jeux vidéo car sa mère n'avait pas fini de tout préparer. Je préviens ma mère pour lui dire que j'étais avec les garçons, arriver dans la chambre d'Eren il allumât sa console et me proposa une manette.

« Tu veux quelle jeux Levi ? demanda Eren.

-Tu as _The Wings of Freedom_? demanda Levi.

-Oui je l'ai, tu veux jouer avec nous Hanji.

-Avec plaisir Eren, dis-je avec un grand sourire. »

Eren pris le jeu et l'incéra dans la console. On commença à jouer en mode histoire durant un bonne heure quand Eren nous proposa le mode expédition.

« Alors c'est très simple on va faire dix partis et celui qui gagne le plus sera le maitre et pourras donner des ordres à celui qui a le moins de point, proposa Eren.

-Je suis partante ! Et toi Levi ?

-Ok. »

On enchaina les dix partis et les résultats était, Eren 1/10, Moi 2/10 et Levi 7/10. Oui il nous a niquer ? Eren lui était en P.L.S, et moi en train de rigoler de Eren.

« Alors maître que voulez-vous ? demande-ai-je toute exister.

-Je ne sais pas…Je sais, Eren es-tu amoureux de Mikasa ?

-Heu…oui en fin non enfin heu Hanji aide moi.

-Non, tu ti colle c'est toi qui à proposer ce jeu alors répond.

-Oui je l'aime mais s'il vous plait ne lui dites rien par pitié.

-Pourquoi elle a l'ère de t'aimer aussi je ne vois pas pourquoi se ne serais pas réciproque ? demande-ai-je.

-C'est que en fait…

-Les enfant descendez ! cria la mère d'Eren.

-Bon ba on y va, dit-Eren avec un sourire de vainqueur. »

Une fois descendu en bas on se dirigea vers le salon ou était le diner, je m'installai entre mes parents en face d'Eren. Durant le repas Carla la mère d'Eren ne fessait que de me complimenter sur mon tenu avec ma mère qui en rajoutais ce qui me gênais au plus haut point, et aussi le regard de Levi qui était intense. On dégusta le repas dans une bonne ambiance. A la fin du repas j'aida la mère d'Eren à débarrasser avec ma mère, une fois fini Carla nous proposa à moi Levi et Eren de regarder un film pendant qu'eux allaient discuter.

« Eren tu as quoi comme film ? demanda Levi.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas des noms, mais un film d'horreur sa vous tente? proposa Eren.

-Pourquoi pas mais avec du popcorn, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Ok je vais en préparer.

-Levi tu es d'accord ? demand-ai-je.

-Ouais, soupira -t-il. »

Une fois les popcorns près on s'installa dans le canaper, j'avais choisi Anabelle car je savais que Eren allait flipper (oui je suis une connasse). J'était assis entre Levi et Eren et le film commença.

Éclipse du film

« Pff je suis déçu c'était nul, tu en as penser quoi Levi…Levi. Levi était endormie sur mon épaule il était trop chou pense-ai-je heu je me fis une claque mentale a cette penser.

« Eren tu vas bien t'es pale, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-D…De quo…oi tu tu parles je je vais bien.

-Mon œil, tu trembles comme une feuille, avoue tu as eu peur.

-NON C'EST TOTALEMENT FAUX J'AI PAS EU PEUR ! hurla-t-il.

-Chuuuuuuute Levi dort, dis-je en le montrant du doigt.

-Hein quoi il dort putain, il devait le trouver ennuyant ce film pourtant il faisait peur.

-Alors tu avoues que ta flipper.

-Ouais, bon on fait quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais déjà on réveille Levi.

-Non attend j'ai une idée, dit-il avec un grand sourire encore plus flippent que le miens.

-Heu quoi ? »

Il se rapprocha de moi se pencha vers mon oreille et chuchota :

« On le déguise en fille. »

A cette proposition plein d'idée de déguisement m'est venue à l'esprit et un sourire se dessina au fur et mesure sur mon visage.

« Avec plaisir, bon tu vas me chercher des vêtements et du maquillage moi je vais le déshabiller HIHIH. »

Je commençais à changer Levi avec les vêtements que Eren m'avait ramené puis je le maquillai avec le maquillage de Carla après une bonne demis heure Levi ressemblais à présent a une fille. Avec l'aide d'Eren on déplaça Levi pour lui faire différente pause après plusieurs photos de Levi on le rhabilla de ses vêtements et le démaquilla.

« Bon grande-sœur on vas faire quoi de ces photos ?

-Je ne sais pas on lui montrera quand il sera-

-De quelle photo tu parles quatre yeux ? demanda Levi qui venait de se réveiller.

-On parlait de attend tu ma appeler comment la ! cri-ai-je.

-Quatre yeux sa te dérange moi je trouve que ça te va bien.

-Ça ne me dérange pas mais c'est étrange.

-Bien de quelle photo parliez-vous ? »

Je sortie mon portable et lui montra c'est magnifique photo.

« T'es trop mignons quand tu dors n'es pas Eren.

-Mouais.

-….

-Heu Levi

-NON MES VOUS ETES SÉRIEUS PUTAIN !

-Désoler Levi c'était plus fors que moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas les mettre sur internet.

-Ouais ba y'a intérêt non mais tu sais que… »

Levi continua pendant une bonne demi-heure de nous engueuler et le fait de prendre des photos de quelqu'un sans son consentement.

« D'accord je croix qu'on a saisie n'es pas Eren ?

-Tien il s'est endormie.

-Ouais Levi il est quelle heure ?

-Il est bientôt 23h.

-Ok Bon je vais prévenir s'est parent tu peux le mettre dans sa chambre Levi.

-Ok, soupir a-t-il. »

A ces mots il prit Eren dans ses bras et monta quant a moi je me dirigeai dans la cuisine où se trouvait mes parents ceux d'Eren et l'oncle de Levi.

« Carla Eren c'est endormi.

-Je vois je vais m'occuper de lui merci, dit-elle.

-Hanji tu peux rentrer à la maison je pense que moi et ton père allons rester longtemps sa ne te dérange pas ma puce ? demanda ma mère.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon j'ai des devoir à terminer pour lundi donc.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Ok bon ba bisous 'man et 'pa »

J'embrasa mes parents dit au revois au Jäger a l'oncle de Levi et sortis avec Levi. Vue que j'habite à deux pas de la maison d'Eren et bien en deux minute j'était devant cher moi j'ouvris la porte de ma maison et invita Levi à rentrer, il était parti dans le salon pendant que moi je me changeais dans ma chambre. Quand je suis redescendis Levi c'était tranquillement installer dans le canapé en sirotent un thé noir en regardants un film qui passait, je me suis donc installée à côté de lui.

-C'est quoi comme film ?

-Ce n'est pas un film c'est la _Treizième dimension._

-La dimension des fous.

-Exacte, dis Petra elle est dans ta classe ?

-Mouais malheureusement, alors prépare toi à ce qu'elle te saute dessus pour faire tout et n'importe quoi.

-C'est une pute en gros.

-Ouais par exemple elle sort avec deux mecs en même, temps et là elle veut sortir avec un de riche du lycée donc oui on peut dire que c'est une pute.

-Heureusement qu'il existe des filles comme toi, me dit-il en me faisant un sourire qui me fit rougir légèrement.

-Merci »

La soirée se termina dans une bonne ambiance avant que mes paupières deviennent lourd signifient la fin de cette soirée.

* * *

Voila j'espère que sa vous sa plus je ne sais pas quand sortira le chapitre 3 mais vue que les vacances approche et bien il sortira peut-être rapidement voila aller kiss


	4. Chapter 4

Je souhaite vous prévenir que ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce je quitte Fanfiction. net pour aller sur Wattpad car je le trouve plus pratique donc si vous voulez me rejoindre voici mon pseudo

Maruwa-chan

Je suis désoler


End file.
